Stanley Kamel
|birth_place = New Brunswick, New Jersey |died = |series = Three's Company |character = Cop in episode "Opening Night" in Season 6 }}Stanley Kamel (1 January 1943 - 8 April 2008) appeared as a vice cop in the Season 6 episode of Three's Company titled "Opening Night". A prolific character actor with over eighty television appearances to his credit during his forty-year career, one notable performance including his role as Kosinski in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Where No One Has Gone Before". Notable Roles Kamel was perhaps best known for his recurring role on the series Monk, playing Dr. Charles Kroger, the psychiatrist of the titular obsessive-compulsive detective. Kamel is also remembered for his role as another psychiatrist, Dr. Graham Lester, on Murder One. Although both characters were psychiatrists, Kroger and Lester were very different from each other. Kroger was a model citizen who aided Monk's police colleagues whereas Lester was arrested, tried and convicted of evidence tampering, obstruction of justice and perjury. Early Career Beginning his acting career on the off-Broadway stage, Kamel first appeared on TV in a 1969 episode of Mission: Impossible, along with series regular Leonard Nimoy and fellow guest stars Robert Ellenstein and Alfred Ryder. This was followed by his first credited TV appearance in a 1971 episode of Aaron Spelling's The Mod Squad, opposite series regulars Clarence Williams III and Tige Andrews and guest star Nehemiah Persoff; he returned to the show the following year, in an episode with Sharon Acker. His breakthrough role came on the soap opera Days of Our Lives, on which he played Eric Peters from 1972 through 1976. His early years also included guest appearances on numerous TV shows, including Kojak, Quincy, M.E., Charlie's Angels (another Aaron Spelling series), Barney Miller, and The Incredible Hulk. During the 1980s and early '90s, Kamel was seen on Mork & Mindy, Three's Company, Knight Rider, The Highwayman (starring Tim Russ), Murder, She Wrote''and ''The Golden Girls, L.A. Law, and Hunter He additionally appeared in three episodes of Hill Street Blues. Later Career Kamel's later career included recurring roles on the Aaron Spelling shows Beverly Hills, 90210 and Melrose Place. Stanley also made guest appearances on such popular shows as ER, The Nanny (starring Daniel Davis), 7th Heaven (starring Stephen Collins, Catherine Hicks, and Maureen Flannigan), Six Feet Under (with Barbara Tarbuck), The West Wing (with Ron Canada), and Reba (starring Scarlett Pomers). In 2003, he co-starred with Jeff Allin, Vaughn Armstrong], Art Chudabala, Nicole Forester, David Gautreaux, Bob Gunton, Blake Lindsley, Randy Oglesby, Eric Pierpoint, George D. Wallace, and Harris Yulin in the short-lived series Mister Sterling. Film Kamel appeared in a number of feature films, including Corvette Summer, Arthur Hiller's Making Love (1982), Bob Fosse's Star 80 (1983), Automatic, the 1997 science fiction thriller Ravager (1997), Eat Your Heart Out (1997), Under Pressure (2000), and Tony Scott's Domino (2005). More recently he appeared in David Lynch's Inland Empire, as well as a comedy called The Urn. Death On 8 April 2008, Kamel was found dead in his Hollywood Hills home. Police investigators ruled that the cause of death was a heart attack. He was 65. The Monk episode "Mr. Monk Buys a House" was dedicated to his memory. Kamel never married and did not have any children of his own. He was survived by two brothers, Dr. Stephen Kamel and Robert Kamel, five nieces and nephews, and six grandnieces and grandnephews. http://www.jason47.com/days/obitkamel.html Stanley Kamel obituary at Jason47.com (Days of Our Lives soap opera fansite) At the time of his death, Kamel was attached to a romantic comedy called For Better or for Worse, in which he would have worked with Chad Allen.Guest list set for gay nups indie comedy, 3/18/2008 by Gregg Goldstein, Associated Press (AP) article, http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/news/guest-list-set-gay-nups-107263, for TheHollywoodReporter.com, accessed November 1, 2013. 'For Better or For Worse' with Two Eighties TV Stars, March 18, 2008, story by Monika Bartyzel, http://news.moviefone.com/2008/03/18/for-better-or-for-worse-with-two-eighties-tv-stars/ for Moviefone.com, accessed November 1, 2013. As of October 2013, this film has yet to be released and its production status (if any) is unknown. References External Links * Category:Actors Category:Guest stars Category:Real People Category:Three's Company